


Even A Crap Hotel Room's Alright With Good Company

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put a pairing (or OT3) and an emotion in my ask and I’ll write you a ficlet for those concepts; Marlas and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Crap Hotel Room's Alright With Good Company

Douglas is asleep in the armchair of their hotel room when Martin comes out of the bathroom, still naked and a bit damp of hair after his shower. In a bigger hotel room they might have shared a bath, but the tub was positively  _tiny_ , and Martin had no wish to cram the both of them into the little thing.

Martin stops short, regarding Douglas affectionately for a moment or two, taking a slow step forwards into the cold of the bedroom.

He takes the book carefully from the older man’s hands, and he marks page one hundred and sixty two of Captain Corelli’s Mandolin, setting the book down on the rickety little desk beside the chair.

He reaches for Douglas’ reading glasses, then, very carefully removing them from the other’s nose and folding them, putting those atop the book.

Douglas looks nice like this, in pyjamas with his head tilted to the side, having fall asleep in his armchair.

"Douglas." Martin murmurs, and in his chest he feels a spreading warmth that only heightens as Douglas tiredly opens his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You might be a little more comfortable in bed."

"Cheeky." Douglas grumbles, but his lips twitch, and he looks amused as he regards the younger man; he pushes himself up, affectionately patting Martin’s backside. "You first, then."

Martin chuckles, but he slides under the (thin, scratchy) sheets all the same. The warmth settles as Douglas joins him: he’s quite content.


End file.
